1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a measuring device for measuring a thickness of a bottom wall of a slot defined in a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slots are often defined in workpieces for assembling with or engaging with other structures. A caliper is usually used to measure a thickness of a bottom wall of a slot to determine whether the bottom wall of the slot has a desired thickness. The thickness of the bottom wall is determined by measuring a height of the workpiece, measuring a depth of the slot, and calculating a difference between the height and the depth. However, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to measure the thickness manually. In addition, the measured wall thickness may vary greatly because the contacting point of the caliper to the bottom wall may vary in each measurement.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.